deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arturia Pendragon/Saber vs. Shana
Arturia Pendragon/Saber vs Shana is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Saber/Artoria Pendragon from the Fate series & Shana from Shakugan no Shana. Description Under Development... Interlude Under Development... Arturia Pendragon/Saber (Cue The Beginning of the End) Wiz: At Britain's darkest hour a sword in a stone named Caliburn appeared baring the inscription “Whoso pulleth out this sword from this stone, is right wise King born of all England.” Boomstick: But his name wasn't Arthur. Heck, he's wasn't even a "Dude", he was a SHE! Wiz: In the Nasuverse Arturia Pendragon, is the daughter of King Uther Pendragon of Britain, destined to lead Britain to a glory. However, being born a Girl, during a very gender bias period was a problem for her. Boomstick: Knowing the subjects, would not accept her as a ruler her father, friends and allies disguising her as a boy called Arthur to help solve the gender problem. ''' Wiz: She was adopted and trained by Sir Ector and his son Sir Kay. When the day of the prophecy came, she was the only one who managed to pull out Caliburn from the stone, making her the new king of England. '''Boomstick: During her reign, she formed the Knights of the Round Table, fought off foreign invaders, ushering in a time of peace and prosperity to England, got Excalibur, after her first sword got busted and somehow also managed to get a kid despite being Married to Another Woman! Wiz: This marriage was to further help fool others into believing that Arturia was a man. And thanks to Merlin's magic Arturia was able to become a pseudo-male, to further help her lower suspicion by siring children. However there was just one problem. Boomstick: While she was temporarily a guy, she got hypnotized by her freaking sister Morgan le fay and banged her! Man! Talk about freaking gender-bender magic backfire, Eh Merlin! Wiz: Yeah and it gets worst. This resulted in the birth of Mordred, who later grew up to rebel against her so called "father". Broomstick: Wait, WHAT!? HER!? ''' Wiz: Yes Mordred was a girl too. '''Boomstick: What the HELL? Is everyone a chick in that universe?! How do I get there? Wiz: After being mortally wounded, her country left in ruins, and her end nearing, Arturia made a pact with the world's collective unconscious will of mankind known as Alaya, the opposite of Gaia, the will of the Planet Earth, Boomstick: Thus become a Heroic Spirit and Counter Guardian, a spiritual protector of balance in the world, capable of appearing through time to help defend humanity, when we need saving the most. Wiz: This action, also gives her a chance to attain Holy Grail a near omnipotent wish granting object. In Hopes of finding some way to save her country by undoing her life and never existing. Boomstick: The only problem is, she has to kill other powerful people in the Holy Grail War, to get it. (Cue The Battle is to the Strong) Wiz: Arturia has been summoned two times, taking part in both the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War, as a Saber class Servant. Boomstick: Which is considered the strongest of all classes in the Grail Wars, cause every Holy Grail War has had a Saber Class in the final battle! Wiz: Being under the Saber class, Arturia gets a boost to all of her stats that she had in life. Boomstick: And in Arturia's case, she is considered the strongest known saber class servant, in Grail War history. ''' Wiz: Saber is an expert swordswoman and is incredibly tough. She's able to break steel from the air pressure of her strikes, cut open armor capable of taking powerful bomb explosions and has even survived a hit from Ea an anti-world Noble Phantasm.' '''Boomstick: Being, trained her whole life to be Knight, Arturia has some pretty sweet fighting moves. ' Wiz: Thought mostly composed of sword parrying, thrusting and blocking, Saber is capable of applying her instincts and athleticism to further enhance her fighting ability. She has also sharpened her instincts, making her a more powerful and deadlier combatant. Boomstick: In life, Saber had the magical energy of a dragon at birth, possessing a Magic Core heart. ''' Wiz: Allowing her to produce a freakishly high amount of Mana and have strong resistance to magic attacks. When compare to the power output of a mage with Magic Circuits, it's like comparing a machine to a factory. '''Boomstick: She has also been granted the ability of walking on water, after visiting the Lady of the Lake. But, she wouldn't be the fabled King Arthur without her trademark sword Excalibur, which is her main Noble Phantasm. Wiz: Noble Phantasms are unique weapons or abilities based around Heroic Spirits. In Arturia's case, her trusty sword is one of them. Boomstick: Excalibur is a powerful holy sword constructed by the World from the collective crystallization of the wishes of mankind. Its blade capable of cutting through almost anything, never rusts, gets dented or breaks, and is virtually indestructible. ' Wiz: And due to Excalibur unique holy nature, It is also capable of releasing an attack that is so devastating that it destroys anything in its path! ''Saber: EX...CALIBUR!!!(Saber unleashing Excalibur) 'Boomstick: This powerful beam shooting sword is so powerful that she usually conceals it with Invisible Air. ' Wiz: This technique not only makes her sword invisible, concealing both its and her own identity, but also provides great offence due to opponents not knowing the length of Excalibur. Unless her opponents figure out the length through battle or if she doesn't conceal her sword with it. '''Boomstick: It also has a bit of lag time, but once used, Saber can slash the air, firing gusts of wind at the opponent with her sword, fire a beam of light at opponents and conceal other objects with it. Wiz: And her third Noble Phantasm, Avalon, the scabbard of Excalibur grants her limited immortality through regenerative stimulation. Once activated it is capable of protecting the her from virtually any attack.' ' Boomstick: Now that's just, is freaking awesome! Wiz: Though she's unable to fly, she can run up buildings and jump from them, but must maintain her momentum, otherwise she'll just fall. Boomstick: Her armor forged from Magic is extremely durable, capable of taking strong attacks and is easily repairable, with mana. And If her strength isn't enough, she use her Mana Bursts ability. Wiz: By infusing her weapon and her body with magic she is capable of expelling high amounts of energy, capable of creating powerful shock waves to blow away her enemies. (Cue Gunyuu Shissou) Boomstick: She has battled a dozen other Heroic Spirits just as famous as her. She has destroyed a Giant extradimensional demon, the guy who summoned it, over powered Alexander the Great's Divine Bull drawn Chariot, has defeated and Killed Lancelot, Medusa and master swordsman Kojiro Sasaki. Wiz: She has also defeated the immensely powerful Hercules and Gilgamesh, with her master's help. And has even prevented All the World's Evils from being incarnated into the world, not once but twice, by destroying the Holy Grail, before it completely materializes. Boomstick: And at one time she has even disarmed and beaten one of the best but, sleaziest, stupidest, Laziest and most useless kendo expert in history, Taiga Fujimura, while unarmed. (TIGER Roar) Taiga Fujimura: HEY!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SLEAZY, STUPID AND USELESS!!! (Taiga Fujimura appears) Wiz: Ooh No..Oh No..Shut Up Tiaga! We are not dealing with you. We don't, tolerate any 4th wall breaking, weirdos and idiots anymore, not since we had to deal with Deadpool! Boomstick: Okay where's my gun?! Taiga Fujimura: Hey! Wait Stop! BANG!! BANG!! (Boomstick Fires shots at Taiga) Wiz: Ahem...Unfortunately, just like the fact that Saber has many awesome abilities and power, she has a lot of weakness. Her techniques and attacks require high amounts of energy, and despite having a reasonably large reserve of mana, surpassing that of any mage, she tends to use up high amounts of it. Boomstick: She also always tends to plays by the book, preferring to fight other warrior head-on fair and square, refusing to use underhand tactics to win. In spite of the obvious fact that a large number of the other grail war combatants pretty much indulging in cheating and other such methods to win. ' Wiz: This gullibility of hers has caused her to have suffered some pretty bad loses through out the Grail wars. '''Boomstick: Like the time she got her wrist tendon severed by Diarmuid Ua Duibhne's Gae Buidhe, which inflicts wounds that cannot be healed naturally or with magecraft and the time she, got beaten the Crap up by Souichirou Kuzuki. ' Wiz: She has even been capture and turned into the servant of opponents not once but twice, in two route, Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel. In spite of it being mostly her Master, Shirou Emiya's fault. '''Boomstick: The first, was by Medea, using Rule Breaker, and the second time was by Sakura Matou, who used the power of Angra Mainyu, to transform her into a dark version of herself. Although if you ask me I think the first time is a whole lot worse, cause she magically rape-tortured by that Depraved Bisexual Evil Bitch Caster/Medea in Unlimited Blade Works. Wiz: M...Moving on, she also has an extremely low amount of Luck, and because of her, noble personality and unique Looks, causing her to be the target of obsession by many sick opponents. Boomstick: No Shit! Well that clearly explains Medea's and Gil's sick obsession with her. Wiz: And though she can use magecraft, she refuses to do so, says that it's not the way of a king. Boomstick: Well that's a Damn stupid waste, of good potential! Open you're eyes woman! ''' Wiz: Yes, but nevertheless there are few more powerful, skillful and talented in the art of battle as Arturia Pendragon. '''Boomstick: This cute little Lion is no push over, Not only is she the former king of England, she's a true powerhouse and a Noble Beauty! Saber: Well at least this stubborn streak of your is consistent. I would hope that after all we’ve been through, you would realize I’m your sword, who else besides me should be the one to lend you that powers. Shana Under Development... Results saber_wins_by_dimension_dino-d8wfpwg.png|Winner Pic: Arturia Pendragon/Saber Shana wins.png|Winner Pic: Shana Trivia *In this Death Battle Taiga Fujimura from Fate/stay night attempts to shatter the forth wall when Boomstick, starts to make negative comment of her. **This is the first battle in which a fictional character, someone aside from one of the combatants directly interacts and converses with Wiz and Boomstick. *Wiz mentions, Deadpool, and how the character used, to bother them breaking the forth wall, during his match with Deathstroke. *Boomstick, mentions a controversial torture scene from the Unlimited Blade Works route of Fate/stay night, where Saber is being tortured By Caster's Magic. **Because of the overly exaggeration of torture and sexual conduct in the scene, it is know to be criticized by fans, because it shows Saber being disturbingly raped by Caster, with magic. Gallery Shana vs. Saber Art.jpg|A "Heated" Battle Who would you be rooting for? Artoria Pendragon/Saber Shana Who do you want to Win? Artoria Pendragon/Saber Shana Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Undetermined Are you satisfied with the way this Death Battle was written? Yes No Undetermined Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Fate/stay night vs. Shakugan no Shana themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Palantian Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Vindicator22 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years